


Red Speedos

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs to indulge in his fantasy before he can ease his mind enough to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Speedos

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MMoM 2013 Day 06

The hot shower had alleviated some of the aches in his body, and he stretched and rolled back his shoulders before lying back on his bed in a dingy motel room, dressed only in the slightly scratchy towel. As always these days, Alex let his thoughts drift back through the events of the past weeks. He had known from the start that, eventually, he would be forced to betray Mulder, but he had hoped he would be given more time with the amazing, gifted man before that happened. It wasn't to be, though, with Duane Barry forcing the hand of those controlling Alex's every move.

He was a fugitive now from both Spender, who had tried to kill him in a car bomb, and from Fox Mulder, who mistakenly believed he had killed his father. Alex wished he could take the credit for that kill because Bill Mulder deserved to die for what he had done, not just to his own family but to all humanity. However, that execution had fallen to Cardinal when Alex had failed to change Bill Mulder's mind about revealing the plans of the Colonists to an unsuspecting world, and go into hiding.

The car bomb had been a surprise at the time.

It had taken a little digging but Alex knew his cover had not been blown. Spender had simply been cleaning up any loose ends rather than disposing of an enemy hiding in his ranks. It meant Alex could eventually ease his way back into Spender's network of spies so he could keep the cancerous bastard in his sights.

Thoughts of Spender were not helping to ease the tension in his body, and not making it any easier to gain any restful sleep. He breathed in deep, following a set of mental exercises that were supposed to help clear the mind, except it wasn't clear blue skies or a vast, smooth ocean stretching to the horizon that brought him to his ' _happy place_ '. It was a lithe figure cutting his way through the water in the FBI swimming pool. It was the lean, muscular body in red Speedos climbing out of the pool with droplets of water racing down lightly tanned, perfect skin.

Those Speedos had hid very little, revealing the expanse of shoulders tapering down to a trim waist, to the soft curves of Mulder's ass and, when he turned, the prominent bulge stretching the material in front. Yet it still left enough to the imagination to fuel Alex's fantasies, and he indulged in them now.

He let his towel fall open, leaving him exposed as he reached down to play with himself. One saliva-wet finger toyed with a nipple as his left hand wrapped around his slowly engorging cock. He'd always preferred it this way, using his left instead of his right because, unlike Mulder, he wasn't ambidextrous. The slight clumsiness of his left hand let him pretend for a moment that it wasn't his own hand giving him pleasure but someone else's - Mulder's hand.

He slipped into that fantasy now, imagining it was Mulder dressed in just those tight, red Speedos, straddling Alex's legs as he took Alex in hand. He imagined Mulder biting into his plump lower lip as he stroked Alex; that dexterous thumb swiping across the sensitive bundle of nerves and sending spikes of pleasure racing through Alex. The teasing, taunting smile played about Mulder's lips now; the bright intelligence fogging in his hazel eyes as he gave himself up to the pleasure of touching Alex, and just the image of Mulder leaning in to suck his cock was enough to send Alex soaring over the edge into ecstasy.

He came back down to earth too soon, keeping his eyes closed so he could hold onto the fantasy for just a moment longer but, eventually he had to face reality. The stark, neutral colored walls of his empty motel room filled his vision, and he sighed as the vivid red of those Speedos grayed away into memory.

Cleaning up quickly, he drew the clean but grayish covers over him and let his eyes close again, slipping into a light sleep where, hopefully, Mulder waited for him in his dreams.

END


End file.
